This is War
by leavemealone1976
Summary: AU - What would have happened if Seth was never given back to his mother? Read the Author's note at the beginning of the first chapter to see my full views. Rated T just to be safe :
1. A Very Bad Feeling

_AU- Okay, In Episode 4 of Season 1 (Parenthood), The Gang found the little baby which they later found out his name was Seth. I SOOOOO wanted the gang to keep him so I made this fic so that they would have :) As it so happens Will is my favorite character so I decided to make him the "Dad", and also he's the one who picked up the child in the first place and he gave the kid the little bow and quiver, so I thought he would make an awesome dad. This fic is centered 8 years after Seth was found by the gang, yet of course this is all coming from the contents from my mind so Robin, Will and the gang only look about year or so older ;) P.S. They haven't met Djaq yet._

He was panting hard, he had to keep going. He was faster if he kept running the man chasing him would grow tired. There is no way he wants to go back, not yet anyway.

"Seth!" The boy heard the man call. "Come on it's almost dark, what will your father say if we stay out any longer?"

The boy caved, he didn't want his father mad so he walked back to the back to the man and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry Much." Seth said with a little smile forming on his lips.

"What are we going to do with you?" Much chuckled as they started making their way back to the Outlaws' camp.

When the camp was in sight Seth let go of Much's hand and darted towards it.

"Father!" Seth yelled.

Will turned his head around and saw his adopted son running towards him so he completely turned around and opened his arms to the boy.

Seth ran into his father's open arms and hugged him tightly.

"I was wondering when you two would be coming back. Did he behave Much?" Will asked his friend.

The only answer he received was Much falling over from exhaustion onto his bed roll, which resulted in everyone bursting into laughter.

"We played tag!" Seth told his father excitedly.

"Well that explains it." Allan said.

That statement made every laugh even harder.

"Dad?" Seth started.

"Yes?"

"Why can't I play with you or Uncle Robin?"

Will sighed.

"Seth you know that your uncle and I have work to do."

"But Much isn't all that fun."

"Well, I'll tell you what. When there is a day that Uncle Robin and I don't have work to do, I'll show you all the traps and contraptions I made. I bet Much wouldn't mind demonstrating, wouldn't you Much?"

Much mumbled something that sounded like a 'whatever'.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Will said smirking.

"That sounds great!" Seth said.

"Alright but now I know a boy that needs to get to bed."

"Aw, come on Dad."

"Nope, you need your sleep."

Seth stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms.

"Robin, help me out here." Will called.

"Seth, everyone needs their sleep, and we can't go to sleep until you do so please?" Robin asked nicely while putting on one of his signature smiles.

"Okay." Seth said, still sounding disappointed.

Will carried Seth over to where his son slept and laid him down on the bed roll.

"When I'm bigger I'm going to be one of Robin Hood's men." Seth told his father as Will tucked him in.

"I'm sure you will be."

"Goodnight Dad."

Will kissed his son's forehead.

"Goodnight Seth."

Seth rolled over so his back was to Will then fell asleep almost instantly.

Will got up and walked over to the fire where the rest of the gang was sitting and talking.

"That boy is becoming more like you every day." John said to Will.

"Now that is a troubling thought." Robin joked.

Will punched Robin playfully in the shoulder as all the other men chuckled. Then Will looked down to ground his face growing grim. John and Allan didn't even notice.

"I'm going to turn in." Allan said.

"I think I will too." John followed.

"Night lads." Robin said to his friends, and then he turned to Will.

"What's wrong Will?" Robin asked while putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"It's…I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen to Seth."

"Nothing is going to happen to him, we have five very capable fighters protecting him."

"Still, it's just a really, really, really bad feeling and I think that Seth should stay with Much from now on until the feeling passes."

"Alright, Seth will be stuck by Much's side. During the food carriage raid tomorrow I am just going to have Much and Seth go get some firewood, our stash is getting low anyway."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Thank you Robin."

"Any time, now I think you and I should get some shut-eye. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright, night Robin."

"Night."

_-Next Afternoon-_

"Come on Seth, we need to get just a bit more." Much said.

"Come on Much, I want to go and watch the raid."

"Not going to happen, Your Father and Robin both said you need to stay with me, and since we need more firewood that's what we're doing."

Seth scoffed.

"Now come on, we only need a few more sticks."

Seth rolled his eyes but continued on walking. Until he heard a twig snap from somewhere behind him. He stopped dead and listened to the sounds around him, very faintly he heard whispering; someone was following them.

"Seth?" Much asked.

Seth shushed him and tried to listen some more.

"Come on Seth." Seth was just about to tell him to shut up but it was too late; the men that were following them came out from their hiding places in the forest and ambushed Much and Seth.

"Grab the boy." The leader said.

Two men grabbed Seth's arms and starting taking him towards a couple horses, the other two knocked Much unconscious as he was trying to fight his way to Seth.

"Father!" Seth yelled towards the road.

"Father, Uncle Robin, Help me!" But his yelling was no use; the guards soon gagged him and tied him onto a horse.


	2. The Biggest Mistake

**The Biggest Mistake**

"Alright lads; that was one good raid, we got almost all the food from that cart. The people of Nottingham will be eating well for the next month." Robin said as the other men cheered happily. But all of that stopped abruptly when they heard,

"Father!" Will's ears pricked and he listened more.

"Father! Uncle Robin! Help me!" Will and Robin exchanged a worried glance and ran towards where they heard Seth yelling for help; all the while Robin knocking an arrow and Will drawing his battle axe and hatchet, preparing for battle.

They came upon the scene and found they were too late, they found Much unconscious and to Will's dismay, no Seth.

"Much. Much, wake up." Will heard Robin say. Much stirred slightly then his eyes shot open and he pushed himself up to a battle ready position ready to fight off more guards.

"S-Seth. They t-took Seth." Much stuttered

Will's blood started to boil until he finally lost it.

"Damn it Much! You were supposed to be watching out for him! Now the stupid Sheriff has him!" Will started ranting.

"Will, it's not his fault; by the looks of it they were way outnumbered." Robin said trying to calm Will down; he laid a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Will pushed Robin's hand off and stomped off. By this time John and Allan both caught up with the other three. Allan wanted to go after Will but Robin stuck an arm in front of him to stop him. Instead Robin went after him, he found him sitting by the riverbed with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

"Will," Robin started.

"I should've been with them. I should've stayed back." Will said.

"We couldn't have known."

"Yes we could have! My feeling remember? It was really strong, I thought maybe Much would be able to handle taking care of him but now…I can't believe I wasn't with him. He must have been so scared."

"Will, I promise you, we will get Seth back. I'll make sure of it; I'll have Marian watch out for him." The look that Robin saw in Will's eyes was like nothing he has seen before. He saw pure hatred and a will to kill in those eyes.

"The Sheriff just made the biggest mistake of his life today. I won't stop until Seth is back here with me."

_**-At the Castle-**_

Seth was being led through the corridors and finally down to the dungeon where he was thrown into a cell.

"My Father will come for me! So will my Uncle Robin! Then you'll be sorry!" Seth yelled through the bars.

"yeah Kid, they'll be sorry." He heard a voice say from behind him. Seth quickly turned around and he saw another prisoner; by the looks of it, it was a woman.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Ryder. So who's your father?"

"Will Scarlett, and my uncle is Robin Hood."

"Quite a family there kid. You might as well have a seat; the sheriff won't come and get you for a while yet." Seth sighed and moved away from the bars and took a seat next to the woman. He finally got to see what she looked like. She was in her mid-twenties by the looks of it, with long red hair tied back and piercing blue eyes.

"What are you here for?" Seth asked her.

She chuckled

"I was protecting my son; he poached a deer because he, his younger brother and I were running out of food. He got caught, but I was with him so I said I killed the deer and I got dragged here."

"Oh, my father and uncle both steal, but they don't get caught. They never let me go with them though."

"It's good they don't, you don't want to end up like me. I'll have a noose around my neck in two days."

"It's not fair. The Sheriff is the one who should have a noose around his neck." Seth said as he crossed his arms.

"Be weary child, if any of those who are loyal to the Sheriff hear you, you could be in for a big problem."

Seth huffed.

"You don't have to worry about it now though; I made sure that no one can hear us." Seth looked at her with a confused look on his face.

She smirked at him, and then he finally understood.

"You have magic!" He said in awe.

"Yes I do, I am actually a lot older than I look boy."

"You couldn't be any older than 25"

"Quite flattering boy; well let's put it this way, I was alive during the time of King Arthur Pendragon."

"But that was over 200 years ago!" Seth yelled.

"Yes, my magic has kept me alive all these years, and of course, stronger than ever."

"Then how old are your sons?"

"River is 17 and Blaze is 15."

"Oi, Boy, the sheriff wants you." He heard the jailer say.

"Go on Seth."

"I'll be back soon…wait, how did you…"

She smirked again.

_**-The Throne Room-**_

"So this is this is the young Scarlett boy." The Sheriff said as he grabbed Seth's chin. Seth twisted his neck then bit the Sheriff's hand. The Sheriff looked at his bitten hand, and then he raised his other and backhanded Seth in the face.

"You should respect your elders boy."

"I'll never have any respect for anyone who helps you." Seth spat.

"Well now that we have you here, it will be easier to capture your father and Robin."

"No it won't you bastard, they'll get me out of here and they'll laugh in your face like they always do."

"Such a mouth for an eight year old; but no matter, I have lost many battles, I have to admit. But I will not lose the war, King Richard will die in the Holy Land and Prince John will start his reign."

"Prince John can go to hell. Long Live King Richard the Lionheart!"

"Take this kid back to the dungeons." The Sheriff said through his teeth.

Seth smirked as he was taken back to his dungeon cell and thrown in none to gently.

"Bastards" Seth mumbled under his breath.

"Are you alright?" He heard Ryder ask him.

"I'm fine. I can't wait until my father and Uncle Robin come and get me so I can laugh in the Sheriff's face."

"That will be the day won't it."

"Yeah it will, it will be a good day. He'll get you out too; maybe your sons could join our gang."

"Maybe someday, but you never know." Ryder looked out the small window of the cell.

"It's almost dark; you should probably get some sleep."

"Good idea." Seth said as he laid his head down in Ryder's lap.

"Goodnight Seth"

"Goodnight Ryder."


	3. A Ryder's Tale

Seth woke up to the sun shining through a small window at the top of the cell, he was warm. When he looked down he saw a jacket draped over him like a blanket, he looked around and then he finally saw Ryder. She was doing chin-ups on the bars of the little window. She looked over and saw Seth awake so she dropped from the ceiling and started fanning herself.

"Morning." She said to him.

"Hi, Ryder can you tell me what it was like living in the time of King Arthur?" Seth cocked his head and asked curiously.

Her face turned grim.

"It was a better time than this, everyone was happy under Arthur's rule. Everyone was fed, taken care of and there was no tyrant controlling anything."

"So it was a lot different than now." Ryder nodded.

"Do you know what he was like?"

"Yes, I did. He was kind, gentle, loving. He cared for his people, and his wife and sons."

"I thought Arthur never had any children."

"Oh he did, they were great boys. Unfortunately they died in the same battle as Arthur."

"Ryder?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you tell me a story about King Arthur and Maybe his sons?"

"I think I can remember a pretty good one. His sons were pretty young then, Tristan was about 15 and Talon was 10. You see one day Tristan went riding despite his father's wishes. You see there was an evil man outside the gates of Camelot who would do anything to get his hands on the sons of King Arthur."

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Dad, please?" Tristan begged._

"_Tristan, what have I told you about going outside the gates unattended?" Arthur asked his son._

"_To not to." Tristan mumbled._

"_Yes. There is an evil out there that would hurt you, your brother, your mother, and me. So if Your Uncle and Merlin go with you I will allow it."_

"_Dad I want to go on a hunting trip alone."_

"_Don't argue with your father Tristan." His mother said scolding as she walked into the throne room._

"_Mom, come on. I'm 15 I should be able to go on a hunting trip by myself."_

"_You heard your father; and I agree with him." His mother said giving him the 'Mother knows best' look._

_Tristan huffed and stormed off to his room._

"_He's becoming more like you every day." The woman said turning to her husband._

"_That's why I'm worried about him. He's reckless, irresponsible, he's…"_

"_A boy. Arthur he is going to be 16 in 5 days that was when you went on your first hunt alone. Call him back tell him you'll let him go then."_

"_But Wolf…"_

"_Send my brothers to follow him and keep unseen. Wolf cannot get to Tristan if his namesake is on his tail."_

"_Good point. Leon!" Arthur called to the outside of the throne room._

"_Yes my Lord?"_

"_Go and fetch Prince Tristan for me please."_

"_Yes Sire."_

_The King and Queen sat in their respective thrones and continued talking. _

"_I swear the crops are getting higher each harvest, Camelot is growing." Arthur said, just after the last word was said Leon burst through the doors._

"_My Lord and Lady forgive me, but Prince Tristan is gone! I searched the entire castle!"_

"_Send for Sirs Tristan and Talon; also call Lord Merlin to me."_

"_Yes My Lord."_

"_Also fetch Prince Talon."_

"_Yes Sire."_

"_Arthur, he left the castle. He went to the woods, heading south" The Queen said knowingly._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_My gift allows me to keep track of my children Arthur. Oh No." She said with her eyes wide._

"_What is it?" Arthur asked frantically._

"_It's Wolf, he's found Tristan and is going after him. Gawain!" The Queen called to her most trusted knight._

"_Yes My Lady."_

"_Fetch my sword and scabbard."_

"_Yes My Lady."_

"_What are you thinking?" Arthur yelled._

"_I'm going after our son. You know I am one of the best swordsman…or in this case, swordswoman in all of Camelot."_

"_I understand that but you need to stay here. What about Prince Talon?"_

"_Gawain can watch over him. I have to find him, it's my fault. I thought Wolf was dead. I should have checked."_

"_My Lord, they are here." Leon said as the four men called ran into the throne room._

"_Sirs Tristan and Talon, my son Tristan has gone off on a hunt alone. My wife has detected that Wolf has found and is trailing my Son. We are going to find him. Merlin, I want you to cast your powers to protect my son until we get there. Prince Talon," Talon walked forward to his Father._

"_Talon I need you to stay here. Gawain will watch over you."_

"_Yes Father."_

"_To the horses!" Arthur cried._

_They all ran to the horses and mounted in record time, and then they started racing southward to where the Queen predicted Prince Tristan would be._

_When they arrived it was a gruesome sight, they saw a horse with a slit throat lying dead on the trail along with an almost dead Tristan not 10 yards from his horse. He appears to have been stabbed in the stomach and his right arm was cut open. _

_The Queen leaped off her horse and ran to her son._

"_Mother…Mother…I-I'm sorry."_

"_Shh, shh, it's going to be okay Tristan you're going to be fine." She said while putting his head in her lap._

_She started to sing._

"_Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua_

_Aravare tue vate  
aravare tue vate  
aravare tue vate latea"_

_She saw her son's eyes slip shut in a deep sleep. _

"_Tristan!" Arthur shouted._

"_No. He is only in a sleep, it will delay him dying. When we get him back to the castle I can help him heal more with some poultices." The Queen said in a peaceful voice._

"_You and Sir Tristan take Prince Tristan back to the castle, Sir Talon, Merlin and I will go after Wolf."_

_The Queen nodded and proceeded to pick up her son and place him on her horse in front of her._

"_Nightrunner, tō se castel fæst!" _**[1]**_ She told her horse. She pulled the reins and started Nightrunner going as fast as he could towards Camelot with Sir Tristan behind her on his horse. All the while she was chanting, trying to keep her son alive._

"_Anamana coole rawe  
anamana coole ra  
anamana coole rawe akala...  
anamana coole rawe akala...  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
anamana coole rawe akala...  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye"_

"So why was she chanting?" Seth asked in the middle of the story.

"She had magic, just like me. She sang most of her enchantments unlike Merlin who said spells. She was chanting a healing enchantment to help Prince Tristan."

"Oh."

"May I get back to the story now?"

Seth nodded and she continued with her story.

_They made it back to the castle and the Queen carried her son to his chambers and laid him down on his bed. _

"_Sister, he will be fine." Sir Tristan said._

"_Yes Tristan, I understand, but I am still afraid. Go outside and make sure Talon doesn't come in."_

"_Prince or Sir?"_

"_Prince you smart aleck."_

"_You know it's kind of confusing since you named both of your sons after your brother and yet we are both still alive."_

_The Queen turned her gaze to her brother and shot him a glare._

"_Alright I'm going." Tristan raised his hands in surrender._

_She went over to her shelves of potions and herbs and started to make a poultice to slow the bleeding and help the healing process. She made it then she applied it to the wound on Tristan's stomach and arm. He groaned then he eyes opened slightly._

"_Mom?" He asked quietly._

"_Yes Tristan, it's me." She said with a smile on her face. Happy to see her son awake._

"_Mom, I'm sorry. I disobeyed you and father; I shouldn't have gone out." He was cut off by his mother putting her finger to his lips._

"_Your father and I have our reasons to keeping you here. That is why we told you that you couldn't go out."_

"_I'm sorry I disobeyed you." He said with true remorse in his voice._

"_It's alright, just as long as you're safe now." She said then she hugged her son. Tristan wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and buried his head in her shoulder._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wow, so what happened to Wolf?"

"Arthur found him and killed him. For good that time."

"Oh, so do you remember the name of the Queen?"

"I-I don't remember it anymore. It was over 200 years ago don't you know."

"Wow, how do you know all of this?" Seth asked with astonishment.

"I was a personal friend of King Arthur and Lord Merlin."

Seth stared wide-eyed.

Ryder looked out the window and saw it was almost dark again. One more day until she left her sons for good. Maybe Seth was right and his father will save them, or maybe he won't get here in time.

"Seth go to sleep, it's almost dark."

Seth nodded and laid his head on Ryder's lap and fell asleep.

"Arthur, if only you could see how much the world needs you. This boy could be killed any day now. And I will die tomorrow. This is an evil place without you. I miss you so much." She said into the night, then fell asleep herself.

**[1] – "Nightrunner, to the castle fast!" Written in old English.**

**Author's note! – Alright 3****rd**** chapter for Everyone =) Next chapter will be Robin and Will's adventure for that day. I just had an idea for a story and it involved Ryder and Seth so I just added it as a filler in this story instead of making an entirely new one. Hope y'all enjoyed. **

**Reviews are gold! =D**

**P.X. (I'm too cool to use S ;P ) Here is the link to the song that the Queen sings. .com/watch?v=zXpulL9ZXGU&feature=related**


End file.
